


The Shitstorm

by orphan_account



Series: Just Love Me [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Peer Pressure, Rape, SWEATS NERVOUSLY UHH, Sexual Abuse, Transphobia, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, ehhhjhsdgfjdg, fuck how do i tag this, i changed my mind this isnt pregame, kokichi has a vagina, like kokichis personality is pregame kinda but slowly goes to him being a DICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: being rewritten herehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/14456250/chapters/33395682read if you want spoilers??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my disgusting friend evee who never replies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+disgusting+friend+evee+who+never+replies).



> ok so uhhhh this first chapter is basically our rp that i edited a bit, ill start writing shit on my own in chpater two lol

Kokichi looked down at his schedule, not paying attention as to what was in front of him, instead reading over his classes. Korekiyo took a glance at his schedule, walking to that class. Kokichi looked around and spotted his class, and started walking to it, not paying attention to his surroundings. Korekiyo sighed and continued walking, keeping his gaze in front of him.

Kokichi accidentally ran into someone, falling backwards. He looked up at the guy he had ran into.

"S-Sorry!" Korekiyo looked down at the person.

"It's alright." He held out a hand. Kokichi took the guys hand and got up.

"Th-Thanks.." He said, before heading to his class, too embarrassed to look at the person anymore. Korekiyo watched the person leave, smiling a bit.

Kokichi walked into class and sat at the front, waiting for the bell to ring. Korekiyo sat down at the back, taking out his notebook.

Soon, class started, and the teacher made the students introduce themselves to the class.

When it was Kokichis turn, he got up and faced the class.

"My name is Kokichi Ouma. I-I look forward to getting along with you all." He said curtly, before sitting down.

Korekiyo studied kokichi, and took notes of him. Kokichi didn't pay attention during class.

Lunch time rolled around, and Kokichi decided to go to the bathroom. As he walked he kept getting paranoid, looking behind him to see if anyone was following him. Korekiyo quietly followed him, trying his best not to be seen.

Once Kokichi had arrived at the bathrooms, he checked around one more time before entering the girls bathroom. Korekiyo watched him enter from afar, a grin underneath his mask.

After a few minutes, Kokichi left the bathroom, a bit relieved. He walked back to class,  Korekiyo stalking him, smiling.

Kokichi went to his desk and ate the lunch he brought with him - a bag of chips and grape soda. Once he finished he waited until lunch ended and then until class ended. Korekiyo took notes of him in his notebook.

After a while, the bell signalling the end of school rang throughout the school. Kokichi grabbed his bag once class was dismissed. He noticed Korekiyo staring and awkwardly waved before heading out, walking home.

Korekiyo frowned and put his stuff in his bag, leaving the classroom.

A month went by, and Kokichi had the se schedule everyday - come to class, wait for lunch, go to the bathroom, and come back to eat. He didn't really manage to make any friends or talk to anyone over the few weeks. All the while, he swore he could feel someone watching him.

The day started as usual, Kokichi walking into class, before getting on his phone. Korekiyo walked into class, sitting at the back.

Before he knew it, class had ended. Kokichi sighed in relief and grabbed his bag. Korekiyo put his stuff away, and followed him out of the classroom.

Kokichi made his way out of the classroom, unaware of Korekiyo. Korekiyo continued to follow him, a grin on his face.

Kokichi walked home as usual, sometimes stopping to do something on his phone. He was in front of an alleyway when he knelt down to tie his shoe.

Korekiyo approached him, placing a hand over his mouth and dragged him down the alleyway. Kokichi let out a muffled scream, thrashing around.

Korekiyo pinned him to the wall and stared at him. Kokichi looked up at him, his eyes fearful. He vaguely remembered that Korekiyo was someone in his class.

"Wh-Wh-What do you w-want?" He said, his eyes darting around for a possible escape.

"I know your secret." Korekiyo made sure he was tightly pinned to the wall.

Kokichi let out a nervous laugh.

"S-S-Secret? I don't have any secrets!" he said, sweating nervously.

"You're a girl."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo makes a deal with Kokichi, but the deal sucks what the FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this what you wanted evee

Korekiyo grinned underneath his mask as Kokichi froze, stiffening. He looked up at Korekiyo again, eyes wide in shock.

He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. As a last resort he started laughing hysterically.

"M-Me? A girl? Hee-larious! You have no proof, nooo proof at all!" he said, trying to regain composure.

"You went to the girls bathroom every school day during lunch." Korekiyo stated matter-of-factly.

"N-No I didn't!" Kokichi sputtered. "E-Even if I did, I.." he trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. When he couldn't think of anything, he shot back with a half hearted question.

"S-So what? Wh-Why does it concern you? What are you supposed to do with this information?" Kokichi said.

Korekiyo hummed, thinking.

"Well, for one, I could spread the rumor around school, that Kokichi Ouma is a girl. Or I could go straight to the school staff and tell them, which would then force you to wear a girls uniform.

Kokichi blinked, before feeling his eyes tearing up. He quickly wiped them.

"So, this is it then? Just gonna do that, ruin my life?" he said, looking up at Korekiyo, who hummed.

"Well, I was thinking we could make a deal." he began. "You do whatever I say, whenever I say, and as long as you do that, I won't say anything about your secret." Korekiyo finished.

_That's fucking vague, isn't it? Oh well, not like I have a choice._

"F-Fine. Deal." Kokichi said, sealing his fate.

Korekiyo smiled from underneath his mask again, before forcing Kokichi down on his knees, the smaller boy letting a hiss of pain as his knees scraped the dirty alleyway floor.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kokichi asked, despite already anticipating what he was about to do. Korekiyo shushed him, before unzipping his pants.

 

* * *

 

The next day was hell. Kokichi regretted making that horrible deal, even if it meant his secret getting out to everyone. He could feel the creep smirk from the back of the room as he uncomfortably shifted in his chair, the vibrator lodged inside him softly buzzing away.

"Kokichi, read the next paragraph." the instructor said, as the previous person finished their part. Kokichi nodded, skimming over to the paragraph.

Korekiyo couldn't resist messing with the controller while Kokichi read, pleased with the reactions he got. The subtle increase in his pitch, the way a bead of sweat rolled down, etcetera.

Finally, Kokichi finished the paragraph, his knees practically buckling as he sat down, wiping his forehead.

Thankfully, lunch time came around, Kokichi darting out of his seat to get as far away from Korekiyo as possible.

He let out a shriek as the vibrations increased, being turned to max, and fell forwards, quivering. Kokichi bit down on his lip, crawling forward pathetically.

"Tsk tsk, Kokichi. You shouldn't run away from me, it's awfully rude." Korekiyo said, looking down at the shivering boy on the ground.

"P-Please..I-I.." Kokichi stuttered out. " _B-Bathroom_.. P-Please.." he whimpered. Korekiyo raised an eyebrow before lowering the vibrator setting to its lowest.

Kokichi sighed in relief and shakily stood up, leaning against the wall. He was glad he chose the bathroom farthest from where people would be.

"You better not toss the toy out, or you will be punished." Korekiyo said, leaning against the door. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting."

Kokichi nodded and went into the bathroom, shutting the stall.

Once he was inside, he couldn't help but cry, choked sobs and sniffles filling the bathroom.

_What a shitty deal._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's training time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苦しみ - Today at 7:46 PM  
> Sniff

Korekiyo went to extreme and odd lengths to monitor Kokichi, even going as far to buying himself a phone so that he could talk when they absolutely needed to be apart.

Kokichi hated it.

He hated every second he had to even be  _around_ Korekiyo. He felt so weak. So weak that he couldn't do anything about it.

As he turned his key and entered his house, he tossed his bag and went upstairs after locking the door.

As always, he was met with his phone buzzing with a call from Korekiyo. With a sigh, he answered the call.

"Hello?" he said bleakly, sitting at his desk to do homework.

"Hello, Kokichi. What are you doing right now.?" Korekiyo asked.

"Homework."

Korekiyo hummed. "Don't. Just copy my homework before you enter class tomorrow."

Kokichi sighed. "But we have a test on Monday. How will I-" he said, getting cut off by Korekiyo suddenly lowering his voice.

"I said  _don't_."

Sighing, Kokichi closed his notebook. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I'm walking to your house right now. It's training time."

Kokichi froze. "T-Training?"

Korekiyo hummed, leaving Kokichi left with questions whirling in his head.

After a few moments, there was a knock downstairs.

"I'm outside. Bring a few changes of clothes." Korekiyo said, before hanging up.

Sighing, Kokichi grabbed his least favorite clothes, and shoved them into an old backpack. He wrote a note to his parents before heading downstairs. Opening the door, he saw Korekiyo standing there in front of him, looking down on him.

Kokichi looked up at him with hatred. Korekiyo simply took Kokichis backpack and led the way to his house.

"Um.. What's this training you're talking about..?" Kokichi asked. Korekiyo didn't answer.

After arriving to a rather big house, Korekiyo ushered Kokichi inside, locking the door. He led the way into what seemed to be his room, the room being full of various books and the occasional notebook. He locked the door once the two were alone.

Kokichi sat on the bed, taking out his phone to play a few games. He didn't get very far, as Korekiyo took his phone and set it on a desk.

"Stand up, Kokichi." Korekiyo said. Kokichi obeyed and stood up with a sigh. "Undress."

"U-Um.. all the way or.." Kokichi said, hoping he didn't have to strip all the way.

"All the way." Kokichi sighed and took off his clothes, folding it into a pile.

Once he was naked, Korekiyo took out some red straw rope and tied him up, Kokichis arms going behind his back and his legs being tied to the legs of a chair. Finishing the last few knots, Korekiy backed up and looked at his work.

"Can you get out?" he asked, examining his knots.

"I wish I could." Kokichi grumbled, earning a slap to the face.

Korekiyo smiled form underneath his mask, before taking out a box full of various toys.

"It's training time."

Kokichi gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go to bed evee you and your fucken bedtime HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH 9:30 PM BEDTIME HEADASS LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is pushed to the limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苦しみ - Today at 5:20 PM  
> i  
> YEHA BECAUSE THEYR SIBLING///??S/S/S/?//  
> SINBLINGS LOOK TEH SAME??/??
> 
> Kokichi - Today at 5:21 PM  
> are you calling me fat
> 
> 苦しみ - Today at 5:21 PM  
> WHAT

Kokichi didn't want this.

He just wanted to enjoy his weekend.

But here he was, tied up in a chair, vibrators in his ass, pussy, clit, and on his nipples, all of which set to its maximum setting.

Another muffled scream left his mouth as another orgasm hit him. How long had it been since Korekiyo put a blindfold over his eyes and earplugs in his ears? How many times had he orgasmed already?

It was slow, Kokichi's brain slowly turning to mush as all the toys in him buzzed away with no sign of stopping. By the time the door creaked open his mind was blank.

When there was a gentle touch on his shoulder he nearly screamed as another orgasm hit him, overstimulation making him sensitive to the slightest touch. When the vibrations slowly lessened until it all halted, Kokichi sighed, taking deep breaths through his nose.

Korekiyo gently removed the blindfold and earplugs, setting them to the side. Kokichis eyes stayed unfocused, broken. He could hear Korekiyo speaking - probably about how well he did - but he didn't pay attention.

He felt the toys being taken out of him, a small whimper leaving his mouth. Korekiyo nudged Kokichi so that he stood up and cleaned all the liquids from the chair, putting it away. Kokichi simply stared into space, his mind empty. As he stood, Korekiyo untied him, red lines on his pale body where the rope had been.

Korekiyo shook him back to reality, blinking and looking up at Korekiyo, who looked down at him with an unreadable face.

"Get dressed, since you did so good, we'll go get some food of your choice." Korekiyo said, setting a clean change of clothes on the bed, before leaving Kokichi to get ready.

Kokichi watched him leave, before looking back at the clothes on the bed with a sigh. He walked over and got dressed, feeling a bit disgusted when he realized how sweaty he was.

Once he was dressed, Kokichi looked at himself in the mirror. His face was still red, and his eyes looked tired. He tried to talk, but his throat was sore, probably from screaming.

Kokichi turned the door handle, being met with Korekiyo, who was leaning back. "Ready?" he asked. Kokichi nodded.

"Let's go then." Korekiyo said, taking Kokichis wrist, a deathly tight grip on it.

_Is this is way of telling me not to ask for help or something?_

As if his thoughts were read, Korekiyo spoke.

"Don't bother trying to get help from anyone. I believe you know what will happen if that happened."

Kokichi simply nodded, sighing. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a small fast food establishment.

Korekiyo fell in line, his hand still on Kokichis wrist. "What do you want to get?"

Kokichi looked up at the menu, pointing to a burger that came with a soda. Korekiyo nodded. Once it was their turn to order, Korekiyo made the order, before going to sit down at a table and wait.

There was an awkward silence as the two waited, Kokichi looking down at the table while Korekiyo stared at the smaller boy.

Once their food was ready, Korekiyo went to get it, bringing it back and handing Kokichi what he had ordered. Kokichi grabbed the burger and started eating silently, as did Korekiyo, who removed his mask.

Once they had finished eating, Korekiyo tossed their trash and grabbed Kokichi again. "Come on. Let's go."

Kokichi mindlessly followed. As they left, his eyes met with a boy with green hair. He silently sent him a look of distress before leaving with Korekiyo.

The two boys walked home in silence, before Korekiyo spoke.

"You were such a good boy today, Kokichi. If your training goes well, you won't need to worry or care about anyone else. Only me. Just me." he said. It sounded like Korekiyo was mostly talking to himself than Kokichi.

Kokichi said nothing, as there was nothing to say. When the two arrived at home, Korekiyo tied Kokichis arms together before nudging him onto the bed.

"We'll continue tomorrow, so get lots of rest." Korekiyo said, turning the lights off and climbing into bed with him.

Kokichi wanted to reel away in disgust from Korekiyo, not wanting the creep to touch him, but decided to just face the wall, trying to fall asleep.

_I hate Korekiyo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi receives a punishment he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt updatE YESTERDAY BECAUS EI WAS TIRED FUCK YOU EVEE

Kokichi stood in a field, the sunny sky and beaming sun smiling down at him. He sighed and lied down in the field, soft grass underneath him.

_What a beautiful day_.

As he laid there, a small smile tugged at his cheeks as he felt sleepiness overtake him. Before he could peacefully fall asleep, something grabbed at him, dragging him down into the Earth, darkness swallowing him up.

Kokichi awoke with a sharp cry as he felt a needle poke into his arm. He looked up and saw Korekiyo, syringe in hand, injecting Kokichi with something.

"W-Wh-What a-are y-you d-doing?!" Kokichi cried, trying to wriggle away. Korekiyo simply 'tsk'ed, pulling the empty syringe out of his arm. Instantly, a foreign feeling and dizziness overtook Kokichi, before he flopped limply into the bed again.

_What the hell did he do?!_

Korekiyo smiled down at the small boy, the drug affecting him. He put the syringe away and picked up the limp body, tying him to the chair. He opened the box of toys and set everything up, before turning them all on at once, causing Kokichi to let out a scream, before beginning to pant.

"St-Stop.. P-Please.." Kokichi begged, his body shaking.

"Kokichi, I already told you that we'd be doing training. Today and tomorrow will be full of training so that you are well trained, and ready for school on Monday." Korekiyo said, messing with the remotes.

Kokichi felt the knot in his stomach beginning to form, his hips bucking up for anymore friction.

"I-I'm gonna.." Kokichi panted, his eyes rolling back.

Korekiyo turned off the vibrators. A smile tugged at his mouth from beneath his mask as he watched Kokichi writhe in the rope binds.

"Now now Kokichi, you have to learn to cum only when told to. If you cum without me allowing you to, you will be punished." Korekiyo said, slowly turning the vibrators back on again.

Kokichi grit his teeth, before beginning to pant again. Within minutes, Korekiyo had already turned them all to max, Kokichi practically screaming.

"I-I..Nngh! P-Please.. I-I.." Kokichi sputtered. "P-Please I-I-I.."

"What's wrong, Kokichi?" Korekiyo asked, as if he didn't know what was wrong.

"I-I.. P-Please..I-I h-h-have to...nngh.." 

Korekiyo hummed as he watched Kokichi thrash around.

"Not yet."

Kokichi whined as he felt all his self-control slipping away.

"P-Please! K-Korekiyo, p-please let me c-cum.." Kokichi begged.

"I said not ye-"

A strangled moan left Kokichis throat as he came, his body shaking before going limp, Korekiyo sighing as he turned off the vibrators. Kokichi sat there, panting.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you." Korekiyo sighed, standing up.

* * *

 

Punishment was an understatement in Kokichi's opinion. It was more torture that punishment. He'd rather Korekiyo just tie him up and leave everything inside him than this.

Kokichi cried as Korekiyo took the razor and made another cut into Kokichis upper arm.

"P-Please stop.. I-I said I'm sorry!" Kokichi said, letting out another cry as the razor was pressed down deeper.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Korekiyo asked. Kokichi eagerly nodded his head, desperate for this to stop. "Will you obey me?"

Kokichi nodded his head again. "J-Just please stop h-hurting me! I-It hurts so much, I-I.." he trailed off as Korekiyo gently rubbed Kokichis cheek.

"Alright, I'll stop. Let's continue your training then, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi makes a friend. Korekiyo is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre at school now im too mentally drained to write smut atm

"Class, this is your new classmate. Introduce yourself, kid." The instructor said, stepping back.

A tall, green-haired boy stood there, his messy hair was charming in a way, and his overall appearance was generally calming in a sense.

"I'm Rantaro Amami. Nice to meet you all." he said.

The instructor told Rantaro to take the empty seat next to Kokichi, who was blankly staring at Rantaro. When Rantaro had sat next to him, he mumbled a greeting before paying attention in class.

Rantaro passed a note to Kokichi, who glanced at him curiously before reading the note.

_Aren't you the kid I saw at that fast food place? You looked really uncomfortable back there, are you okay? hope you dont mind me asking_

Kokichis breathing increased before hastily writing down a response.

_no, i need help. if you could please stay next to me when lunch starts and talk to me. please._

He passed the note back to Rantaro, who nodded with a smile before pretending to pay attention to the lesson. Kokichi felt his heart practically leap out when Rantaro nodded, before going back to his notes, the buzzing inside him completely ignored.

Korekiyo stared at the two boys, slight jealousy welling up in him.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, the classroom was empty, save for Kokichi, Rantaro, Korekiyo, and a few students who decided to nap.

"U-Um, m-my name is Kokichi Ouma, i-it's really nice to meet you!" Kokichi began, Rantaro smiling softly at him.

"So, what's up, Kokichi?" Rantaro said, starting a conversation with the shorter boy.

Korekiyo felt the familiar feeling of jealousy rise up as he watched the two talk. Like they were friends. He reached for the remote in his pocket and bumped the vibrations up. Kokichi was unphased, too focused on Rantaro.

_What does this brat think he's doing?_

Soon, the two boys burst out in laughter at a joke Kokichi made, Korekiyo seething as he watched the two intensely. Rantaro noticed this and leaned in to whisper something to Kokichi.

Kokichi nodded, frowning. Rantaro smiled again, before taking out a piece of paper and writing a question down.

_Want me to walk you home ?_

Kokichi gasped and wrote down a response, quickly passing it to Rantaro again, beaming. Rantaro smiled and nodded, tearing it into tiny pieces and throwing it away.

The rest of the school day was just Rantaro and Kokichi passing eachother notes, while Korekiyo observed them, his blood boiling.

When the bell rang and class was over, Korekiyo was already by Kokichi's desk.

"Koki-" he began, before getting interrupted.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, what's your name? I'm Rantaro." Rantaro said, holding his hand out.

Korekiyo didn't shake his hand. "I'm Korekiyo Shinguji." he said curtly, before turning to Kokichi, who was already by the door, Rantaro noticed and waved by to Korekiyo before catching up to Kokichi, the two chatting as they walked.

Korekiyo frowned, before getting angry and taking the remote out and crushing it with his heel. He stormed out of the classroom in anger, heading home.

Rantaro looked down at Kokichi, who's face was mildly surprised. "You okay, Kokichi?"

"Y-Yeah! I-I guess I'll tell you what's wrong, right?" he said, smiling.

Kokichi quickly looked around, before leading Rantaro to the park. He sat on the swings, waiting for Rantaro to sit down as well.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm too lazy to write smut

Kokichi was planning on telling Rantaro what had happened. He expected to be shunned and called disgusting before being left alone in the park. But here he was, clutching Rantaros shirt and weeping into his chest. Rantaro held him, rubbing circles into his back as Kokichi cried his heart out.

"I-It's all my fault. I-I-I'm so disgusting..and horrible..and.." Kokichi hiccuped. Rantaro shushed him, hugging him tighter.

"You're none of those things, Kokichi. You don't deserve what had happened to you." Rantaro said. Kokichi felt another sob leave him.

The two stayed like this, in eachothers arms until Kokichis crying was reduced to hiccups and sniffles. Rantaro pulled away first and put his hands on Kokichis shoulders, looking into his purple eyes.

"If you let me, I'll protect you. I'll go anywhere you want me to, do anything for you. But I won't unless you want me to, alright?" Rantaro said. Kokichi nodded, wiping his face. "Do you trust me, Kokichi?"

"Y-Yes. I t-tru-trust you, Rantaro." Kokcihi said.

Rantaro smiled, and got up. He took out his phone and exchanged phone numbers with Kokichi.

"Want me to walk you home?" Rantaro asked. Kokichi nodded, and Rantaro took his hand and let Kokichi lead the way.

Once the two arrived, Kokichi hugged Rantaro one last time before entering his house. Rantaro stared after him for a moment before going home.

Kokichi immediately went upstairs to his bedroom, smile on his face as he flopped onto bed. He took out his phone and stared at Rantaro's phone number before plugging it in to charge and drifting to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 

Korekiyo paced around his room. Everything was neatly in place. He'd cleaned his room to distract and calm himself, but it didn't work too well. He couldn't get the image of Kokichi and Rantaro out of his head. Was he jealous? Definitely. Normally, he'd handle this how he should: punishing Kokichi.

But something stopped him. It was too.. childish.

Korekiyo let out a groan and punched the wall, trying to think.

"Sister?" Korekiyo mumbled.

"Yes, Korekiyo?" Sister said. Korekiyo smiled, a bit comforted.

"What should I do? I-I'm jealous that Kokichi may start to like Rantaro more than me."

"Oh Korekiyo, that sad boy isn't as great as you." Sister replied. "You just need to make Kokichi like  _you_ more than that boy."

Korekiyo smiled and nodded. "I see. Thank you sister." he said, before pacing yet again, thinking of things to do.

After thinking of various scenarios and ideas, he looked at the time and climbed into his bed, missing Kokichi's body next to him.

_I'll win you over, Kokichi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short fuck you evee


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo tried to be nicer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi - Yesterday at 2:35 PM  
> Record yourself talking in class saying "ryoma hoshi is a chungy boy..a churngle.."  
> 腐敗の饗宴 - Yesterday at 2:35 PM  
> I  
> Is There Somehif else I can Do  
> Kokichi - Yesterday at 2:35 PM  
> Yeah  
> dick - Yesterday at 2:35 PM  
> Say it directly to your tescjer  
> Teacher  
> 腐敗の饗宴 - Yesterday at 2:35 PM  
> tescjer  
> Kokichi - Yesterday at 2:35 PM  
> Record yourself talking in class saying "hifumi yamada is a chungy boy..a churngle.."

The next day, Kokichi was practically glued to Rantaro. Korekiyo couldn't get a moment alone with the boy, let alone get near him. Did he tell Rantaro? Oh, he'd  _definitely_ regret telling him. Does he not realize how easy it is to ruin someone's reputa-

No. Don't. You'll only drive Kokichi closer to Rantaro. Get closer to Kokichi, not get pushed away.

Sitting in his corner, he stared at Kokichi and Rantaro, who were happily chatting. Korekiyo could feel his blood boil at the sight. It was so  _disgusting_ to him. Korekiyo was way better than Rantaro. Sure, it was his own opinion, but his opinion is right.

Time flew by, and class had ended. Rantaro carried Kokichi on his shoulders out of the class, Korekiyo slightly jealous yet again as the two boys left class. Getting up, Korekiyo decided to text Kokichi later. Yeah. He'll do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Korekiyo sat in bed, cross legged, staring at his phone. What could he possibly say? What if Kokichi just ignored him? He sat there, thinking of various ways to start a conversation before slapping his face and picking up the phone. Korekiyo stared at the keyboard, before typing and sending a message.

_Hey._

Sighing, Korekiyo placed his phone down, waiting to see the little blue checks showing that Kokichi had seen his message. Did he even have read receipts on? He sure hope he did. Lying back, Korekiyo thought of ways to deal with Rantaro. He could always that the bad and easy way out, murder, be it strangulation, 'accidents', etcetera. As Korekiyo thought, his phone buzzed. He shot up and grabbed his phone, quickly unlocking it and reading the notification. It was from Kokichi.

_what do you want_

Korekiyo frowned. Was Kokichi annoyed with him?

_Just wanted to see how you were. What's up?_

Korekiyo stared at the screen, waiting for the arrow to change color. What if Kokichi just ignored him? That's fucking suck. A lot. Then again, Korekiyo could always go to Kokichi's house. Tie him up like usual, and do the usual. Maybe throw some punishment in for practically spiting and avoiding him today. Yeah. He could also make him do training during the weekend, except he'll just be tied up, all weeken-

_why do u care_

Korekiyo jumped, his thoughts interrupted. He read over the message, sighing. Thinking of a response, Korekiyo's mind wandered to Rantaro, a jealousy striking him once again. He's need to follow Kokichi around a bit before making a move on the green-haired boy.

_I just do. Am I not allowed to care about you?_

Sighing and laying down, before turning onto his side, Korekiyo stared into nothingness, waiting for a reply. Thoughts swam in his mind, thinking of gruesome ways to eliminate Rantaro. His mind was on loop as he waited for a reply.

_im fine fuck off dickweed_

Korekiyo frowned at the reply, but complied, putting his phone away and staring up at the ceiling. He supposed he'd try to get on Kokichi's good side,  _no matter what it took._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despacito


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo finally get's Kokichi alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi - Today at 5:51 PM  
> i guess ill write a new chapter  
> for evee  
> 腐敗の饗宴 - Today at 5:51 PM  
> yAY  
> Kokichi - Today at 5:51 PM  
> since im bored  
> sigh  
> 腐敗の饗宴 - Today at 5:51 PM  
> HEHEHEH

_Sorry Kokichi, caught a cold, think you'll be okay by yourself today?_

Kokichi stared at the text, his blood cold. Rantaro got sick? Was it because of him? Now Rantaro has to stay home? Kokichi sighed. He could go a day without Rantaro's big brother-ly presence.

_i'll be fine!! feel better soon <3_

Kokichi slapped himself at the heart before pocketing his phone, and leaving his house. He walked to school, the absence of Rantaro next to him jarring him a bit. It was unnatural to him, it reminded him how truly alone he was. He approached the school premises and looked up in dread. Korekiyo never missed school. Today was no exception. With a sigh, Kokichi stepped into the school area, taking his sweet time going to his classroom.

While he walked, he thought about Rantaro, how Korekiyo would inevitibly corner him since he's alone, and make him to disgusting things. Shaking his head at the mere  _thought_ of Korekiyo talking to him made him feel bile rising up. 

It wasn't until the bell rang did Kokichi realize he took his time a bit too leisurely, breaking into a run, bursting into the classroom as the bell finished ringing. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't even in class yet, causing Kokichi to sigh in relief. Sitting at his desk, he took out his phone, wishing by some odd chance that Rantaro would text him. However, that didn't happen, instead feeling Korekiyo's intense stare on his back.

With a sigh, Kokichi pocketed his phone, wanting the day to end so he could go see Rantaro. He won't lie, Kokichi admired Rantaro. His presence was calming, and helped him stay grounded. He was like a big brother to him. He vaguely remembered Rantaro mentioning he had sisters, smiling slightly. Would his sisters like him? Who knows.

As the instructor walked inside, Kokichi made himself swear to see Rantaro after school, even if Korekiyo tried to stop him.

..

Korekiyo stared at Kokichi, eyebrow raised. Was Rantaro absent? Sick, perhaps? Either way, Kokichi was unguarded and vulnerable. The perfect chance to try and start a conversation.

The second the lunch bell rang, Korekiyo was out of his seat, standing at Kokichi's desk. Kokichi didn't acknowledge him, or even glance at him, simply doodling on a piece of paper.  _Is he doing this on purpose?_

"Hello, Kokichi." Korekiyo said, finding himself a bit nervous. Why was he nervous around the boy he had practically broken?

Kokichi mumbled a reply, not minding him.

"What are you doing?" Korekiyo asked, taking a seat next to him, looking at his paper. Kokichi sighed as he replied. "What does it look like?"

Korekiyo looked away, embarrassed. Right. Drawing. He could see and infer that. Idiot. "So.. anything happen lately?" he asked. A small smile tugged at Kokichis mouth before he responded. "Yeah, me and Rantaro are dating now." he said frankly.

"H-Huh?" Korekiyo stammered, taken off-guard by his response. Kokichi snickered at his reaction. "Joking, joking. But if I could I would. He's waayy better and nicer than you, you fucking weirdo."

Frowning, Korekiyo looked down.  _He's not wrong._

"W-Well, I-I've decided to try and be...nicer." Korekiyo began. "I know that what I did to you was..probably unforgivable but-"

Kokichi burst into laughter, cutting him off. Wiping a fake tear, he clutched his pencil. "It  _was_ unforgivable, you sadistic fuck. Just fuck off, would you? I want nothing to do with you. If you need your quick fix for your boner, fine, I'll toelrate it, but I will  _never_ , and I mean  _never be friends_  with someone like you."

Korekiyo blinked. Blink again.  _What?_   Korekiyo stared dumbfounded at Kokichi.  _When did he get this.. assertive and confident?_ Korekiyo opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Satisfied with what he said, Kokichi went back to doodling.

"Just fuck off for now.I know you're a sick fuck, but don't try to sugar coat it, creep. _I hate you._ "

He thought he could feel something break when Kokichi said those words.  _He hates me? Of course he does, he has every right to, but then why does it feel like something broke?_

Korekiyo sighed and dejectedly went back to his desk. Looking down, he sighed again, before feeling anger rise up.  _Fine. If Kokichi hates me, so be it. I'll do what I want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腐敗の饗宴 - Today at 7:19 PM  
> Look At Dumb Rantaro  
> jUST STANDING THERE  
> IN THE WATER


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will probably end with kokichi ending up with rantaro and korekiyo becoming a Sad Man
> 
> and then a sequel fic!

Kokichi smiled as he doodled on his paper. That was the bravest (and meanest) thing he's ever said. Rantaro would be so proud of him! The look of dejection on Korekiyo's face was priceless, but it also worried him. What would he do when class ended? Was Korekiyo gonna corner him somehow? Nah, Kokichi just had to be smart about this.

The bell rang, and students came into class, some holding bags of chips from lunch, before the instructor told them to toss it away. Kokichi sighed, realizing he forgot to eat. Oh well, he'll grab some food for him and Rantaro when he goes to check up on him. Speaking of which, Kokichi should ask. Taking out his phone, he texted Rantaro.

_is it ok if i visit you after school_

Hitting send, Kokichi pocketed his phone, paying attention to the teacher. Waiting for the notification, Kokichi let his mind wander around.  _I wonder if Korekiyo really meant what he said. Nah, he probably didn't. He just wants to use me again, piece of shit._

Eventually, his phone buzzed, causing him to wince before taking his phone out again. A small smile tugged his mouth up as he read Rantaro's reply.

_I'd love you to. Let me know when you're outside my house._

Sending a sticker and putting his phone away, Kokichi smiled as the instructor taught the lesson, eyes bright. He couldn't wait to visit Rantaro. They were practically best friends now.

_Today's gonna be great!_

 

* * *

 

 

Korekiyo smirked to himself, watching Kokichi clumsily get everything into his bag. Getting up, Korekiyo followed the shorter boy out of class. Kokichi was practically running out of school, every step full of enthusiasm.

As Kokichi left school, heading to a fast food place, he noticed Korekiyo following him from the corner of his eye. Frowning, he made a series of quick turns, trying to get Korekiyo off his trail.

Shouldn't have done that.

Kokichi stared at the dead end, before turning around, watching Korekiyo follow him.  _Can't I get a break?_ Korekiyo stepped closer, Kokichi stepping back until he hit the wall.

"C-Come on, just fuck off already! I-I have something to do today!" Kokichi pleaded as Korekiyo stood closer to him. Grabbing Kokichi by the chin and shoulders, he looked down at the shorter boy, his golden eyes burning with hate and jealousy. "No."

Blinking, Kokichi frowned, before trying to push his way past Korekiyo, only for the taller boy to push him up against the wall. Air got knocked out of his lungs, causing Kokichi to hack and cough. "S-Seriously, just let me go! Can't you make me do stuff later?"

Korekiyo didn't say anything as he rested one hand on Kokichi's neck, as if threatening to choke him if he continued talking, and one hand undoing the smaller boys pants. Kokichi clenched his teeth, realizing he couldn't get out of this predicament. His pants fell to the ground, and Kokichi looked to the side, not wanting to look at the creep that was practically raping him.

Korekiyo's hand ghosted over Kokichi's underwear, before dipping his hand in, stroking his gloved hand over his clit. Kokichi whined, wriggling a bit and biting his lip. Smirking, Korekiyo kept stroking and rubbing circles into Kokichi's clit. Before long, the shorter boy was a panting, drooling, quivering mess.

"S-Seriously, j-just hurry up s-so I can go.." Kokichi panted, earning a choked cry as Korekiyo choked him. In response, Korekiyo kept rubbing and pressing down, before Kokichi let out a weak cry, his legs shaking as he came. "A-Ah.. L-Look what y-you did!" Kokichi whined, trying to get away, thinking Korekiyo was done.

He was wrong. As always.

Kokichi grunted as he was pushed down to his knees, Korekiyo undoing his pants and tugging off his own underwear. Korekiyo practically shoved himself into Kokichi, facefucking him. Kokichi tried to pull away, but Korekiyo's hands kept his head in place. Gagging, Kokichi's arms fell limply at his sides, waiting for Korekiyo to unload himself inside his mouth.

After a few more thrusts, Korekiyo pulled out of Kokichi's mouth, ribbons of cum spurting and landing on Kokichi's face. "Oh, come on! You could've  _at least_ finished in my mouth! God, you're so disgus-!" Kokichi was cut off by Korekiyo grabbing him by the hair and shoving him onto the ground, before pulling his pants up and leaving the alleyway.

 _Geez, what's his problem?_ Kokichi thought, putting his pants on and wiping his face. Some of the cum got into his hair, causing Kokichi to cringe. He took some papers out of his bag and did his best to wipe it all off. Tossing the papers, he made his way to the fast food place, frowning.

_At least I can go see Rantaro now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think kokichi will end up with


	11. mild low hum noise

so like this isnt a real chapter but

ill end up rewriting this so its better and not a total shit storm but thisll end in like 2 chapters making it a full 12 chaps (excluding this duhh) because i feel liek this could be WAY better since this was just me following through since it takes evee several milleniums to reply to our rp. since this fic was an accident and i'm obligated to update this out of the bitterness and spite of my cold dead heart and how evee cries about how horny she is and how she wants kokichi and korekiyo to fuck this ended up me putting 0 thought into characterization of anything and i really cant think for shit but ill try my best when ir ewrite it all

**tl;dr - 2 chaps later this is done and ill rewrite it so it's not a shitstorm**

 

****

 

coughs  
and now some quotes from evee herself

"腐敗の饗宴 - Last Friday at 2:22 PM  
And I WROTE A FUCIBG SHRECK X PAUL BLART MALCOP FANFIC IN THE CALCULATOR"

"Kokichi - Last Thursday at 7:54 PM  
then die  
腐敗の饗宴 - Last Thursday at 7:54 PM  
HDSGSJN  
If i die that means. no more fanfic"

"腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Sans, Gaster have bad days?【 Undertale Comic Dub】  
ugh my nana called  
i was fucking masturbating  
AND SHE INTERRUPTED ME  
HANG UP ALREADY JESUS  
UUUGGGHHHH  
Lord Loley - 04/17/2018  
what were y ou masturbating to  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
FANFIC"

"Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
And then i woke uo bc i forgot to charge my phone  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Hdjdhdhaajab  
I'm horny now. Thanks"

"Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
Korekiyo is like  
"Hey Ko-"  
"Kokichi!" Rantaro said. "Lets get chips!"  
And drags kokichi away  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Poor korekiyo  
Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
Korekiyo gets Kucked"

"Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
Hhahahahaha  
Korekiyo doesnt deserve a happy ending  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Uds he does  
yes e  
Yes he dors  
:concerned:"

"腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
But korekiyo deserves a happy life :))  
Since his sister died :))  
Give mercy :))  
Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
Good for you evee  
Why dont you write it  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Why me :))  
I can't write :))  
Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
Thats a damn shame  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Give korekiyo mercy :))  
Kokichi - 04/17/2018  
Perish  
腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
Please I am begging you :))"

"腐敗の饗宴 - 04/17/2018  
I  
nooooo  
Dumb rantro"

"腐敗の饗宴 - Last Monday at 2:25 PM   
I hate RANTARO"

 

thats all goodnight gamers


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Kokichi discuss a plan. Korekiyo goes to the park after committing murder.

Kokichi left the Wendy's, two Four for Fours in one hand, sodas in the other. Sighing, he made his way to Rantaro's home, stepping steadily.  _I hope Rantaro is alright.._ Kokichi thought as he walked. Because of  _stupid dumb_ Korekiyo, he was behind schedule.

"Stupid Korekiyo. Stupid stupid stupid. I hate Korekiyo. I hate him." Kokichi mumbled as he walked. Eventually, Rantaro's hou- er..mansion came into sight. He walked up and knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by a girl, probably in middle school. "Who're you?"

"A-Ah.. I'm Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro's friend. I came to visit him." Kokichi said, gesturing to the food he had with him. The little girl nodded, letting him into the mansion. "I'll take you to Rannies room!" she said, leading the way. Kokichi nodded, following her.

She came to a mint green door, plastered with various stickers. The girl gave a knock on the door. "Rannie, you have a visitor! Kokonut or somethin.." she said, trailing off. After a moment, the door opened, a disheveled Rantaro standing there. "Oh, hey Kokichi."

Kokichi smiled, stepping inside when Rantaro made room for him to enter. Rantaro closed the door, going back to his bed, coughing.

"I-I brought you some Wendy's!" Kokichi said, sitting on the rug, handing Rantaro the bag and soda. Rantaro smiled, accepting the food. "Thanks."

The two boys ate in silence, the quiet between them comfortable. After they both had finished their food Kokichi threw everything in the trash before lying on the rug.

"Were you okay by yourself today?" Rantaro began, a bit worried. "Korekiyo didn't do anything, right?" Kokichi hummed, deciding whether or not to lie. After a bit, he looked at Rantaro. "He did. Cornered me in an alleyway while I was leaving school and made me suck his dick." Kokichi said, deciding not to lie.

Rantaro shimmied off the bed, kneeling next to Kokichi on the rug, soothingly petting his hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he murmured, his eyes downcast. Kokichi smiled, poking Rantaro's cheek. "It's fine, really. No biggie." Rantaro frowned, before smiling slightly. He leaned back and sighed.

"I have an idea that might help you. But you have to trust me." Rantaro said, looking at Kokichi. "Do you trust me?"

Kokichi nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Korekiyo smiled as he watched the blood drip out of the dead body. "Even in death, humanity is beautiful.." he murmured, setting the knife down next to the body. "You'll be an excellent friend for sister." he whispered, giving the body a final stab to the neck, blood gushing. The girls body convulsed, before going limp.

It wouldn't be long before the police discovered the body, but Korekiyo didn't care. He sat on the discarded tire, watching blood ever so slowly drain from the deceased girl. Korekiyo had sent yet another friend to sister. That's all that really mattered.

_This was a bit rushed, I must admit._ Korekiyo thought, as he got up, deciding to leave. Checking himself over for any blood stains or evidence, he left the junkyard. He walked a bit slow, thinking about what Kokichi had said to him. Sighing, he thought to himself.

_Why am I so hung up over this._ He thought.  _Kokichi is just someone for me to use, why am I even bothering to try and be nice?_

Eventually, Korekiyo found himself at the park. The sun had set already, the twilight sky twinkling with stars. Smiling, Korekiyo sat in the grass.  _I could've been friends with Kokichi. Been normal. I could've dated him. But I messed it up. I'm an idiot._

Korekiyo sat there, self-loathing consuming his thoughts, wishing he could go back and re-do things.  _It's too late now._

Shutting his eyes, Korekiyo took a nap in the park. What a day.

 

* * *

 

"Y-You want me to what?!" Kokichi exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief. "B-But-"

"Think about it Kokichi." Rantaro said, cutting him off. "This all started ever since you came to this school. If you switched schools, everything would be fixed. I doubt Korekiyo would go to such lengths to stay near you."

Kokichi sighed. He had a point, but.. "Korekiyo knows where I live, though." he said, frowning. Rantaro simply smiled. "Then move houses. There's a neighborhood with a house for sale near here."

"B-But my parents won't be able to afford the move! How will I even convince them to-" Rantaro shushed him. "My dad can pull some strings. Don't worry. Just tell me - Will you do it? Do you want to?"

Closing his eyes to think, Kokichi hummed. He didn't have any friends except Rantaro. This move would be beneficial for both of him and Rantaro. There was also a forest near here, Kokichi always wanted to make a hideout-esque place. Sighing, Kokichi looked up at Rantaro.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi moves. Korekiyo can't accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally this is over
> 
> cant wait to rewrite it all so its not a shitstorm

The weekend was full of 'training' for Kokichi. He did his best to endure it all, but ended up giving in a bit at the end. Whatever, come Monday, Kokichi would never see this creep ever again. But alas, here he was, Kokichi's back on Korekiyo's bed as the creep he hated thrusted into him hard and fast, the vibrators on his clit buzzing away.

Kokichi let out a whine as he tried to wriggle away, but Korekiyo's hands kept him in place. "F-F-Fuck.. j-just cum already, asshole." Kokcihi said, before letting out a squeak when Korekiyo hit a certain spot inside him, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips. Korekiyo smirked from underneath his mask.

"Just admit you like this, Kokichi. It'll be much easier for both of us." Korekiyo said, slowing his thrusts. Kokichi tried to protest, but all that left him was a groan. Korekiyo sighed and pulled out of Kokichi, his dick drenched in fluids. Kokichi gave a whine, gingerly sitting up. "Wh-Why'd you.."

Korekiyo smirked, looking at Kokichi. He sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. "Why what? Why did I stop?" he said, his tone condescending. "If you want something, get it." Kokichi frowned, his legs shaking as the vibrator continued to buzz.

Letting out a whine, Kokichi slowly crawled towards Korekiyo, who's grin widened as he watched him pathetically crawl. Kokichi sat himself on Korekiyo's lap, taking in his entire length. "N-Nngh.." he hissed, gripping Korekiyo's shoulders. "P-Please..m-move.." Kokichi whispered pathetically.

The smile on Korekiyo's face couldn't possibly get wider when he heard those words. "Ah.. Should I..? I mean don't you _hate_ me, Kokichi?" Korkeiyo taunted. Kokichi whined again, burying his face into Korkeiyo's chest. "I-I..."

"Say that you love me." Korekiyo said, his tone serious.

"H-Huh?" Kokichi asked, a bit startled. Korekiyo repeated himself. "Say that you love me, and I'll start moving."

Kokichi frowned at this. He hated lying, but the haze of pleasure hazed his senses along with his reasoning. "I-I..l.." he murmured, before Korekiyo thrusted his hips a bit, making him moan. "I-I lo..ve y-you.." Kokichi stuttered, closing his eyes shut. Korekiyo smirked. "I want you to say that the entire time I fuck you." he said, before grabbing Kokichi's hips and bringing his body up before slamming it down.

Kokichi nodded, his eyes rolling back, his mouth open in a moan. "I-I love y-you.. I love you.. I-I love you..!" he said, repeating the simple phrase like a prayer. Korekiyo smiled, before slamming him down harder, Kokichi's body convulsing. "I-I'm gonna c-cum.. C-Can I-I c-cum.." Kokichi stuttered, his entire body shaking.

Korekiyo hummed before changing their positions, Kokichi under him, like before. His face was red, and his eyes were rolled back in pleasure. "P-Please let me c-cum.." Kokichi whimpered, swiveling his hips as Korekiyo thrusted into him. Korekiyo thought for a moment.

"You may cum."

Kokichi's body convulsed as his orgasm wracked his body, Korekiyo still thrusting as he came. Kokichi's mouth curved into a broken smile, his body still shaking after cumming. "A-Ah.. st-stop I-I.."

Korekiyo kept thrusting into Kokichi, who had lost all his sanity. "K-Korekiyo p-please st-stop I-I c-can't t-take anymore I-!" Kokichi let out a scream as he came again, his small body shaking with overstimulation.

It wasn't until what seemed like hours later did Korekiyo cum, ribbons of his liquids splattering across Kokichi's chest. Kokichi sighed as the vibrator got turned off. Today was way too intense for him. His brain was practically mashed mushy brain goo now.

Kiyo picked up Kokichi's limp body and cleaned him up, changing his clothes and wiping his face. After he finished, he put Kokichi, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion, on his bed. Occasionally, the boy would twitch, before murmuring something.

Smiling, Korekiyo looked outside. Night had already fallen, so he decided to go to sleep. After all, it was Monday tomorrow. Climbing into bed, Korekiyo held Kokichi's sleeping body close, inhaling the scent of his hair, before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi blinked his eyes awake. The first thing he noticed were the arms wrapped around him. The second thing was the clothes he wore. Kokichi slowly shimmied out of Korekiyo's grasp, stealthily replacing his body with a pillow, which Korekiyo held tightly. Smirking, Kokichi climbed out of bed, stretching.

_It's go time._

Kokichi grabbed his backpack, and took out a marker. Walking up to an empty space near the door, Kokichi wrote a message for Korekiyo, before sneaking out of the house. Outside, there was a car, a green-haired boy in the drivers seat. Kokichi walked up and knocked, startling the boy inside. He rolled down the window, smiling. "Took you long enough."

"Overslept a bit, sorry!" Kokichi chuckled, getting into the car, sighing. "It was intense tonight.." Kokichi murmured as Rantaro started the car.

"Well, your parents are at the new house and all the paperwork is finalized. I'll still be going to the school with Korekiyo in it, but it's fine." Rantaro said as he drove. Kokichi hummed, rolling down his window, wind running through his hair. "And the treehouse?"

Rantaro chuckled. "All done. It';s empty, but I'm sure you'll find something to do with it." he said, reaching over and ruffling Kokichi's hair. Kokichi giggled. Soon, Rantaro pulled up to Kokichi's new house. Kokichi hopped out, and waved goodbye to Rantaro.

Walking inside and locking the door, he noted that there were a few stray boxes. Heading to his room, he flopped onto his bed, sighing.   _Home sweet home._

 

* * *

 

Korekiyo groaned as he woke up. Cuddling closer to Kokichi, he sighed as his alarm blared. "Nngh.. Kokichi can you get that.." Korekiyo mumbled. When he got no response, Korkeiyo groggily rubbed his eyes, looking down at the small b-

Boy? Why is there a pillow there? Where's Kokichi? Korekiyo got up, searching his room for the purple haired boy, before spotting some writing on a wall. Walking up, he squinted as he read it.

_See you never!_

"Wh-What?" Korekiyo murmured, before shaking his head. He'll see him at school, right? Korekiyo told himself that before getting dressed, and heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

He couldn't get a nagging thought out of his head as he ate. Korekiyo found himself eating faster than usual, and soon enough was out the door, bag slung over his shoulder, speed-walking to school.

_It's fine. Why am I rushing?_

Korekiyo arrived at school. He glanced at the time, seeing he was way too early. That's fine, he'd wait for Kokichi. Korekiyo entered class, taking his usual seat. While he waited, Korekiyo decided to draw in his sketchbook, trying to calm his nerves. The class slowly filled with students, which only made Korekiyo more stressed.

Once the bell signaling the start of class rang, Korkeiyo stared at the empty desk, next to Rantaro. Frowning, he decided to stare off to space, not wanting to focus on whatever lesson there was today.

Soon, students were leaving class for the day, going home. Korekiyo noticed Rantaro leaving class rather quickly.  _OF course. I'm an idiot. Why didn't I think of that._ Korekiyo scolded himself, before catching up to Rantaro. "Hey."

Rantaro turned around, facing Korekiyo. "Oh, hey Kiyo. What's up?" he said, his eyebrows arched in surprise. "Have you seen Kokichi?" Korkeiyo asked, staring at his face for any sign of lying.

"Oh, him? I heard he moved away, somewhere up north." Rantaro said. Korekiyo nodded, a bit sad and angry. "I see. Thank you." Korekiyo said, turning to leave. He didn't catch Rantaro's smile as he left.

..

Rantaro climbed into the treehouse, where Kokichi was, the short boy hanging up more decor. "Hey Kokichi." Rantaro said, sitting on the rug Kokichi had taken from his room. "Hey Rantaro! What's up?"

Rantaro chatted with Kokichi, helping decorate the treehouse. "Do you think he believed you?" Kokichi asked worriedly. Rantaro nodded, painting a small design into the wood. "I technically didn't lie." Kokichi chuckled. "Thanks."

Kokichi lied down on top of the sleeping bag he set out. "I'm gonna nap. See ya in a few." Kokichi said, before drifting to sleep.

_Everything worked out, I guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey evee how do you like it HUH HUH KOREKIYO GOT NO HAPPY ENDING AHAHAHHAHA
> 
> ill rewrite this before making a sequel
> 
>  
> 
> if you arent evee and read all of this you're going to hell and i love you thanks for the kudos they tell me youre into this ;))c

**Author's Note:**

> wew


End file.
